


I Owe You One

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, Deleted Scenes, Fight me on it, Flirting and banter, M/M, Nick is a dick sucking pro™, Rafael deserves to feel good, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: A spicy deleted scene from one of my favorite stories.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Kudos: 13





	I Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catching Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658197) by [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr). 



> This is a sort of deleted scene from soul_writerr's amazing story "Catching Feelings." They're a phenomenal author and I'm honored that they let me tackle this! I worked closely with them to bring this to life so I sincerely hope you all enjoy it! :)

Rafael had just unzipped his fly to use the urinal when he heard the door open behind him. He paid it no mind and focused on emptying his bladder as the door shut. Once he’d finished, he got himself zipped away and moved to wash his hands. When he looked in the mirror, he finally noticed Nick leaning on the wall beside the door, an ever present smirk on his face. “Something I can do for you apuro?” He shut the sink off and dried his hands.

“I don’t know, can you?” Nick moved closer, leaning into the man’s personal space with an air of complete confidence.

Rafael raised a brow for a moment, before he felt a smirk tugging at his own lips. “Not here, you heathen.” 

“Nah, I know. Sonny’s fuming outside and I’m not exactly in the mood to get caught with your dick down my throat by one of the squad.” Nick grinned.

Rafael felt a laugh bubble out of himself, shaking his head a bit. “As opposed to me getting caught with your dick down my throat?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault people don’t know how to knock.”

“But it is your fault that the door wasn’t locked, sabelotodo.”

“Hey, we both got off in the end, so what’s the problem, exactly? And if I remember correctly, someone got even more turned on and practically sucked the soul out of my damn body when our guest left.” Nick reached out and pinched Raf’s hip gently.

Rafael jumped a bit as his hips were sensitive, but chuckled none the less. “Whatever you have to say to sleep at night, Amaro.”

“Oh so it’s Amaro now? What happened to mi buen chico de mierda? Or mi pequeña puta polla?” the younger man practically purred.

Rafael shifted a bit, huffing softly. They couldn’t do this here, and they both knew it. But the banter and flirting was only furthering his urge to get Nick into bed. “Do you want to come over to my place for a nightcap?”

The younger man made a small, triumphant sound. “I’d love to, Raf. Why don’t we head out? Been here celebrating long enough.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Let’s go.” Rafael checked his appearance in the mirror quickly, just to be sure the blush in his cheeks was gone, before he left the bathroom with Amaro. They both said goodbye to the squad, before they left the bar and caught a cab back to Barba’s place.

-

The atmosphere in Barba’s apartment was relaxing. Both men had changed into something more comfortable once they’d gotten there, and had settled onto the couch. Raf had given Nick a glass of whiskey, while he himself was sipping on a nice glass of scotch. 

“You know, Raf, you don’t have to feed me liquor to get me into bed.” the younger man teased, downing the last bit of his drink before he set the glass on the table.

As stupid as it seemed to himself, he did preen a bit at the knowledge. Nick was a good looking man, and the fact that he was attracted to an older, grumpy man like himself was honestly somewhat of a confidence booster. After everything with Carisi, the feelings of rejection, of abandonment, it was nice to be with someone he could trust. “I know.” 

“Then c’mere.” Nick hummed, taking the man’s nearly empty glass to set it aside, before he leaned in to kiss him deeply. He felt the older man respond immediately, their tongues tangling in a sensual dance while their hands touched anywhere they could possibly reach.

It grew so heated so quickly, that Rafael had to pull back for air for a moment, panting quietly while the younger man attacked his neck. He kept any marks below the collar and minimal, knowing Barba would chew him out otherwise. “Nick..Mierda. Por favor, llévame a la habitación. _Ahora_.”

“No digas más.” Nick growled softly, getting up for a moment before he tugged the older man up with him, practically dragging him to the bedroom. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut behind them to he could attach his lips to Rafael’s again, shoving their clothes off as quickly as he could.

Rafael had to admit, he did love the passion the younger man showed whenever they were together. It was a pleasant feeling, to be wanted..he let Nick push him back onto the bed, crawling in after him to settle above him for a moment. Their kisses picked up again, just for a moment before Nick lowered himself on the bed until he was eye level with Rafael’s cock.

“Tell me, Raf. Dime qué quieres que haga, cariño."

“Suck my cock. Please.” The older man felt breathless, his heart pounding and his cock twitching and oozing pre-cum over his belly where it sat. He gasped sharply when Nick didn’t hesitate to lick a long, broad stripe along his shaft. 

The younger man ran just the tip of his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside, before he took just the head into his mouth. He suckled gently, listening to the other man’s soft moans before he took him into his mouth further. He bobbed his head easily, taking him deeper each time he took him down, until the man hit the back of his throat. 

He suppressed a gag, instead letting out a loud moan when the older man bucked his hips up and he choked on his cock. He could feel drool gathering and leaking out of his mouth and down the man’s shaft onto his groin, but he didn’t care. He only pressed further to keep taking him into his throat.

The next time the older man bucked up, Nick caught his hips and pressed down until his nose met the man’s pubic hair, suppressing the urge to gag again while the man’s cock went into his throat. He held it until he couldn’t breathe anymore, before finally letting him go to pull off for air. He didn’t stop working him over, though, his hand replacing his mouth while he moved down to suck the man’s balls into his mouth.

Rafael was a mess, cursing and shuddering as the younger man worked him over. He’d known the other man would be good, but he hadn’t known how eager and just how filthy he would be until now. The way he took him back into his mouth and kept taking him in so deep, it was making his head spin. 

“Joder, Nick _por favor_.” Rafael moaned, bucking his hips again as he took him back into his mouth. “Voy a acabar con esa bonita garganta tuya. Joder, eres un buen chico.”

Nick could only moan, only sucking the man harder. He knew when it was about to happen, the way Rafael’s thighs started trembling a bit, and his cock twitched in his mouth. He didn’t bother to pull off, accepting the warm cum in his mouth as the older man moaned out his name. He kept sucking him until Rafael pushed him away from overstimulation.   
  
The younger man carefully kissed up Rafael’s torso, giving a small lick or nip every so often before he reached his lips so he could kiss him deeply. The older man didn’t mind the taste of himself on Nick’s tongue, the fingers of one hand slipping into his hair while the other hand slipped down, wrapping around Nick’s cock. He used the other man’s pre-cum to slick his way while he jerked him off quickly. 

Nick had to pull back from the kiss, burying his face into Rafael’s neck, moaning for him as he felt his release approaching. “Maldita sea, a la mierda con Rafael. Va a venir.” the younger man cursed, before he came hard with a shudder, spilling in thick white stripes over Rafael’s abdomen. Once he was finished, he flopped over on the bed, sighing in contentment. 

“Mind if I stay?” Nick asked sleepily. He really didn’t have the energy to get a cab and ride all the way home.

“Sure. Just make sure you have coffee ready in the morning.” Rafael agreed, smirking a bit at the other man’s chuckle. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.

-

The next day found Nick sitting in the bullpen at SVU, working on some paperwork. The rest of the squad were out handling a case, and he and Carisi were responsible for going through financial records and social media. 

“Are you finding anything, Amaro? This stuff is looking pretty clean to me right now.” Sonny commented. 

“Eh, I don’t have much yet. These guys are good at hiding their dirt but I’ll dig it up soon enough.” Nick replied. His voice was a bit hoarse, and he had to clear his throat for a moment before he got back to typing.

Sonny frowned a bit, looking at the other man. “You sound like you’re coming down with something.”

Nick paused for a moment, before he got a smug feeling as he met Sonny’s eyes over the top of his computer screen. “You could say that. Feels like something got shoved down my throat.”

Sonny froze, before he felt that roaring anger return and his face hardened. “Oh what, so now you get off on rubbing your relationship with Rafael in my face?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I do Carisi. You don’t have any say in who he sleeps with. You just sit here and brood over what he’s doing when it’s not even any of your business. You moved on, you fucking dropped him like he meant nothing just because what? You got some fucking tail?” Nick fumed, getting up from his seat. Sonny looked like he wanted to say something, but Nick cut him off. “He gave you everything. He was nothing but an amazing friend to you. He did everything for you, and you’re too fucking blind to see that!” He rounded his desk, stalking over to Carisi. The other man was at least smart enough to stand up.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Sonny shouted.

“What’s my problem? What’s yours?” Nick shouted back, shoving into the other man’s space, his chest bumping Sonny’s hard enough to make him stumble a bit. “He’s a good man! He cares about you! He cares about you so much, he let you go because he thought you were in love with that girl, even though it practically killed him to do it!” Nick snapped.

“I didn’t ask him to-”

“You didn’t have to!! You cut him out of your life! You made him feel like his friendship, all that he gave wasn’t enough! You forgot his birthday for fuck's sake!”

“I apologized for that! I didn’t mean-”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant. It matters how you made him feel. And god dammit Carisi you made him feel like shit! And the rest of us had to pick up the pieces! I don’t know what he sees in you, but you’d better make this right or you’ll regret it.” Nick shoved past him, storming off to go get a breath of fresh air.

Sonny stood at his desk for what felt like forever. Had he fucked up worse than he’d initially thought? He needed to make this right. Rafael deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> apuro (trouble)  
> sabelotodo (smartass)  
> mi buen chico de mierda (my good fucking boy)  
> mi pequeña puta polla (my little cock slut)  
> Mierda. Por favor, llévame a la habitación. Ahora. (Fuck. Please get me to the bedroom. Now.)  
> No digas más. (Say no more.)  
> Dime qué quieres que haga, cariño. (Tell me what you want me to do, sweetheart.)  
> Joder, Nick por favor. (Fuck, Nick please.)  
> Voy a acabar con esa bonita garganta tuya. Joder, eres un buen chico. (I'm gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours. Fuck you're such a good boy.)  
> Maldita sea, a la mierda con Rafael. Va a venir (God damn, fuck Rafael. Gonna cum.)


End file.
